Is Blood Really Thicker Than Water?
by Kenz-lindz2014
Summary: Have you watched revenge ten came on FF hoping there was one telling the story about Daniel and Emily's love life. Well here is one. Emily wants to tell Daniel that she is the Amanda Clarke but the question going through her head is, is blood thicker then water? Will Daniel leave her and go back to his family? Or can they survive this?
1. Possible story

**This is a possible story but I need reviews and stuff. Tell me how you truly feel. **

Emily was sitting in her porch swing at the house that had so many memories for her. She grew up as Amanda in this house, before her father was taken away. She kissed jack by the fire place. Emily had many nights with Daniel here. This is where they had there first kiss. Both their engagement parties and pretty soon they will have their wedding here before going to Paris for how ever long they please.

Emily sat on that swing thinking so hard she didn't even notice Nolan sit down beside her. He tapped her on the shoulder "what are you thinking about Em?" He asked

"If I should tell Daniel that I'm Amanda before or after the wedding. " she replied staring out into the ocean. She glanced up and saw Daniel out on his mothers observatory. She smiled.

Nolan was shocked "whatever you do think about it before doing it and regretting it" he got up ad walked away.

Emily sat there and thought about it but her phone went off interrupting her thoughts. It was Daniel. She looked up at the house. He was still there. "Hello stalker" she giggled

"You okay? You look like your thinking super hard. Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Of coarse not. I love you ad can't wait to be with you in Paris. I just wish the wedding was a little smaller"

**this is a short chapter because I don't know if anyone will like the idea But it is a love story of Daniel and Emily because there isn't many of them. **


	2. Chapter 1 (ten days)

Chapter 1

10 days until the wedding  
June 1st  
12:52 am

Emily was sitting on the swing once again, looking up at Grayson manor. She didn't see Daniel up there that night. Maybe because it was late and she couldn't sleep. So she came out here to think another night. She loved Daniel and she didn't want to ruin that but she was tired of keeping secrets. They promised not to keep secrets anymore an this was a big one. Emily then started thinking about her revenge and how so many people got hurt that weren't supposed to. Maybe it wasn't worth it maybe she could tell Daniel the truth and forget about her plan. She sighed knowing what she wanted to do. Emily went inside to grab a coat and shoes. She went for a little walk but ended up at the Grayson's pool house. She looked in the window and saw Daniel awake. She knocked once before going in. "Hey" she said softly before going in. She sat on the couch next to him.

Daniel was surprised "hey hon. What are you doing up its almost one in the morning" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I can't sleep. It's weird when we first slept in the same bed I couldn't because I wasn't used to someone beside me. But now I can't because the bed feels empty and cold. " she looked down and smiled when Daniel hugged her to him.

"Stay here tonight Ems" he was glad she needed him for once and not the other way around.

She nodded and let Daniel help her up. She followed him to his bed. She didn't know how exhausted she was until she laid down with him "what are you doing tomorrow night" she looked at him

"Hmmmm nothing. Wanna grab dinner?"

" I was goin to ask if you wanted to come over and ill make you dinner. Or we could grab take out" she turned around and laid her head on the pillow

"I'm fine with anything you wanna do" he kissed the back of her head and held her close to him "get some sleep Emily" and Daniel closed his eyes

June 1st  
8:49 am

Emily started to wake up. She looked around realized she was in Daniels pool house. She felt his arm around her still. She smiled and turned to face him. She kissed him "morning honey. I have a meeting but you can go back to sleep" she whispered after he opened his eyes

"Okay. Ill see you tonight" he kissed her again and watched her walk out Daniel sighed and got dressed and walked to the main house for breakfast. He kissed his sisters head and sat down next to her. Victoria walked in "Hello Daniel, you are up early. Does it have to do anything with Emily sneaking out of the pool house a couple minutes ago. " se sat at the en of the large table.

Daniel sighed "She wasn't sneaking out. She woke me up so she could say good bye. She doesn't want me to worry about her"

"So she stayed over night. I didn't see her come over last night"

"She couldn't sleep without me. And yea she stayed all night. We are going to get married in 10 days so I don't see a problem." Daniel said back without looking at his mother. Just as his father walked in

"There is no problem with that. I for one like Emily and can't wait for her to be part of the family. " Conrad said before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to both Emily and myself." Daniel said while glaring at his mother. "I won't be here for dinner tonight. Emily is going to cook me something. So I most likely won't be home tonight either. "

Victoria wasn't shocked at this at all. But she wanted her son in her home with her, not with this Emily girl. "But we are having your favorite tonight"

Daniel stood up "Of course we are. You say that every time I say I'm going out with emily. Mom I'm not coming to dinner tonight" he walked out before Victoria could say another word.

With Emily.  
1:35

Emily was at Nolan's house eating lunch. They were just talking when suddenly "I'm going to tell Daniel I'm Amanda tonight at dinner" she blurted. Nolan was speechless. "He needs to know the truth no matter what it does to our relationship." She sighed. "I love him and revenge has done nothing but hurt the people who didn't need to be hurt. My father would want me to be happy. Now that Aidan is gone, Daniel and I can finally be that." She looked down at her lunch. Before Nolan could say anything her phone rang. "I gotta go anyway. Bye Nolan thanks for lunch. " she walked out and and got int her car and drove to the fish market. She saw te call was from Daniel. Se called him back. "Hey Daniel. I'm sorry I was at lunch with Nolan. Im headed to the fish market right now. Is there anything special you would like for tonight?"

Daniel sighed "Ems I am so so sorry. My mother is forcing me to have dinner as a family." Daniel felt horrible. "Maybe you could join me?"

"Daniel," she paused " you mother doesn't exactly approve of me."

"She is going to have to if we are gonna get married in 10 days. Please honey. We can go for a romantic walk along the beach afterwards and somehow magically appear at your house."

Emily smiled. "Fine as long as we end up at my house this time and not your pool house." She laughed "see you at dinner" Emily hung out and sighed. Tonight After the walk. That is when it was going to happen.


	3. Note

**Note: I Will be leaving for camp tomorrow and will not have Internet. But I will be able to work on the next few Chapters. So I should have some to post when I get back next week. ****I have a chapter that will be done tonight that I will post before leaving.**


	4. Chapter 2

June 1st  
5:36  
Emily was laying on her bed with a massive migraine. She was already to go but she couldn't walk without almost falling over from being dizzy. Se took something for the migraine and set the bottle of pills and glass of water on the bedside table. She decided to wait five minutes before going over to dinner.

She felt a little better until she stood up and had to hold on to the bed post. She sat back down an called Daniel

"Ems where are you? Shouldn't you be here soon?" He asked as soon as he picked up the phone

"Daniel, I have the worst migraine. I took something for it but it hasn't kicked in yet. Ill be there as soon as I can walk without falling over. I promise" she sighed and laid down

"Do you want me to come over?" He was worried

"Stay. Have dinner. Ill be there soon." She hung up. She was not going to let Victoria have the satisfaction of her not showing up. She reached for he purse and put the bottle of pills in the purse. She knew she would need more by the end of the night

Emily stood up and picked up her heels. She wouldn't be able to walk all the way there in them. She was walking real slow. It helped that it was dark outside. She texted Daniel asking to meet her half way. She saw him and smiled slightly.

Daniel could see her migraine was still there but decided not to push the issue she would just say she's fine. He wrapped his arm around her waist as the walked, letting her lean against him. When they got to the front door he let her put in her shoes on before opening the door. He kissed her head and opened the door for her

When Daniel opened the door for her she whined against the light making her dizziness come back. She didn't tell daniel though. She walked in with him and smiled at Conrad who was coming down the stairs. Daniel let go of her hand to grab her a drink. She had to hold on to Conrad. "Are you okay? Should I get Daniel?

"No Daniel already know..." Se was interrupted

"I already know what Emily?" Daniel asked.

"Emily here almost fell to the ground when you let go of her. She was hanging on to me."

" I'm fine Daniel I promise. My migraine isn't fully gone and the lights are bright in here. But I am fine"

"Migraine? I will have the maid turn down the lights in the dining room before anyone goes in there" Conrad said and walked to find someone to turn down the lights.

"Are you dizzy still? Should I take you home? Maybe tonight's not a great night for dinner with my mom" Daniel sad worried.

"Daniel I am fine. Just don't let me walk by myself. It helps that you let me lean on you"

Daniel smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. "Of course" he helped her to the dining room and smiled when the lights weren't so bright. Daniel smirked at his mom as he pulled Emily's chair out for her. They kissed quickly before sitting down at the table.

Emily sat her hand on Daniels knee "where is Charlotte tonight?" She asked Victoria nicely.

"Out with Declan. They went to see a movie. He is such a sweet boy. " Victoria answered then smirked. They ate dinner.

9:57 pm  
Daniel told his mother and father good night. He went out into the porch to see his fianc‚Äö√†√∂¬¨¬©e waiting for him. He helped her off the steps and kissed her head. "How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"Worse" she whispered, "Danny can we just stay in the pool house one more night. We can have our walk tomorrow and ill make you dinner. Tomorrow. Just us" she suggested.

Daniel nodded and helped her to the pool house. He handed her a T-shirt and sweat pants. "Here you go Ems" he kissed her head. "Get some sleep I'm goin to shower"

Emily changed and laid down. She fell asleep before Daniel could get out of the shower. Once he did, he put on boxers and laid down beside her. Daniel covered them up and held onto her.

June 2nd  
9:01 am

Emily was slowly waking up and she could feel Daniel watching her. She rolled over and smiled "morning" she mumbled

"Morning gorgeous" he said. Daniel kissed her before asking "how are you feeling?"

"Better" she smiled

"I took off the day so it's just you and me today"

Emily smiled "great". Daniels phone started to ring. It was probably work she thought "you take that call and ill go home and shower. Come over later" Daniel nodded and kissed her goodbye.

"Hello?" He watched her walk out.

Emily went home and took a shower. When she was dressed she went downstairs and saw Victoria. "Victoria, hi" she faked a smile "what are you doing here?"

Victoria stood up and got close to Emily "stay away from my family or I will have to make you stay away myself! Don't talk to Charlotte and you need to break up with Daniel or I will make him end it with you!" Victoria pushed her against the wall and walked out.

Emily sat on the stairs and wondered how she could use this to her advantage. She realized they were in distance of the camera Nolan installed. She started preparing lunch and decided to call Daniel. She was taking down Victoria.

Daniel had just got off the phone with work. They wanted him to come in but he told then no. As soon as he hung up, Emily called him. "Hey babe" he answered  
"Daniel? Can you come over? We need to talk. " to Daniel she sounded scared which made him worried. Since when was Emily Thorne scared.

"What's wrong Ems?" He started getting dressed.

"Just come over"

"Emily.‚Ä¶" but she already hung up. Daniel practically ran to Emily's house. He has never heard or seen her so scared. When he got there she was cooking lunch. It looked like she had been crying. She looked up at him and ran over to him. She hugged him. Daniel wrapped his strong arms around her. Emily finally spoke "I'll put the casserole in the oven then ill explain." He nodded. Emily put the dish in the oven and then sat down on the couch next to her fianc√©e. She teared up. " Daniel. We can't get married. We need to end this relationship right now. "

"What?" Daniel was confused and in shock. " no Emily we can't I love you. What's wrong. What's happening?"

Emily sighed "your mother threatened me Daniel. He was shocked and he didn't know what to believe. Emily opened her laptop and showed him the video. Daniel was beyond mad. "No Emily we are not listening to her. Ill be back in a hour" he said before storming out.

Once Daniel was gone Nolan called her. "Getting on Victoria's bad side Em? Not good. Now you can't get close to get revenge. "

"Well mosey Nolan. You see I gotta revenge with Victoria."

"How?"

"Her son is now mine. Once we are in Paris she will be dead to him. Which will kill her on the inside. You see Nolan her children will hate her and that will be worse then death. "

"But when you tell him you actually Amanda he will know Victoria was right all along."

She sighed. "I'm working on that Nolan" and then Emily hung up.

June 2nd

11:33 pm

Emily was sitting on her porch sawing that her dad had built for her when she was just a little girl. She had a cup of hot Tyra and a blanket wrapped around her. She was in a deep thought and didn't even notice Daniel sit down beside her until he handed her something "what is this?" She asked him

"a plane ticket. For Paris. For tonight"

"yes ill go with you this time." She sighed "but can't we have two more nights here… give me a chance to stay goodbye to my friends and everyone

Daniel sighed an thought about it "anything for you" he smiled and kissed the side of her head.

**Going to bed and then camp in the morning. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any tide as or suggestions please let me know. **

**Thanks have a great week. **


	5. co-writer

There is some stuff going on here. I have little time to write. I have about 2 paragraphs done for the next chapter. It would be awesome if someone would want to co-write with me. If you would please let me know in a review or message.


	6. Chapter 3

"Just make sure you don't keep it a secret for to long."

"Yes, I know. I just need to find the perfect moment to tell this... I think I got to go meet Daniel now, bye Nolan."

"Bye Ems."

They hug and Emily meet Daniel.

Daniel smiled when he saw Emily walk in "ready to go?" He asked

Emily smiled "of coarse. I can't wait to get out of here"

"I know and away from my mother?"

She giggled "you said it not me"

Daniel kissed the side of Emily's head "you were thinking it"

She smiled and walked out to the car with him. The ride was short but Emily was sure it was the longest ride of her life. She needed to tell Daniel soon. She didn't speak at all. Once they were on the plane Daniel asked "are you ok? You haven't talked at all"

"Just thinking. And already missin my friends"

"Ah, cmon. It's going to be our getaway, it's not like were going to be there forever. You still going to see them." He smiles.

"Yes I know but it just going to be a pretty long trip. But you're right, I'm all yours now." She gives him a small smile.

Daniel embrace her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Emily feels like it's getting harder and harder to tell him the truth. She don't want to lose him but he deserves to know the truth.

She sighed.

Daniel smiled "we are on a private plane which means I can do this" he said then kissed her. Emily smiled and kissed back.

"Or we could sleep and wait til we get to our new home" she winked at him and giggled

Daniel chucked "you are right" he pulled her in his arms and closed his eyes

Emily set her hea on his chest and did the same. But she could sleep she just kept trying to think of how she was going to tell him

At the morning Daniel wake up and see Emily looking at him.

"Hey, you're awake." Emily said.

"Do you sleep well? You seems tired." Daniel sit up.

"Ah, yes of course I sleep well."

"Well okay then. Come here." Daniel pull her close and they kiss passionately.

Emily smiled kissed him again. She pulled away after a minute or so "how long until we land?"

"About 30 minutes"

"How about tonight I make a quick dinner and we can have our first meal in Paris together."

"Sounds great"

Emily yawned. She wished she got some sleep. She probably looked like crap she thought to herself

30 minutes had past, they finally land. Daniel and Emily go to the market first to buy some inggridients. After that they go to Emily's appartment.

At Emily's appartment

"We're here." Emily says opening the door.

"It's really great, great view."

Daniel and Emily got in.

"Okay I'm going to cook diner."

"Okay, thanks babe." Daniel kiss her.

After Emily cooks diner they eat.

"Here you go." Emily says serving the food.

"Thank you. It look really delicious." Daniel smile

"Thanks." Emily smile back.

Emily was thinking of telling Daniel the truth on this diner. But she still waiting for the perfect moment.

Emily sighed and looked down at he plate

"Ems what's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess"

"You can tell me anything know that right?"

Emily nodded "I need to tell you something and I was going to tell you but stuff came up"

"What is it" you could hear the concern in his voice

"The day your mom threaten me was the day I was going to tell ou but she ruined my plan. Then othe things showed up. It wasn't safe for you to tell you "

"Emily you are scaring me"

She took a deep breath "I'm not Emily Thorne I am Amanda Clark"

"I need some air." Daniel get up from the chair and walk outside.

Emily is affraid he will ended their marriage.

Emily cover her face with her hands, she feels stresed out. She waited for Daniel. An hour past and Daniel still hasn't come back. Two hours and he's not back yet. Emily starting to worry 'did he get lost or something?' She thought. She tries calling his cell but he's not answering.

Emily was stressing out she went out in the balcony and waited another hour before she fell asleep

A few minutes later Daniel dinamit got back to the appartment. He gaze around the room and see Emily sleeping at the balcony. He go to the balcony and carry her into the bedroom.

Emily felt someone pick her up. Once she was in the bed she started waking up "Daniel?"

"Yes, its me. Just go back to sleep."

Emily do as he says and go back to sleep. After a few minutes Daniel finally fell woke up and saw Daniel wasn't tere. She stood up and saw him sitting at the table. "Are you hungry d? I could make breakfast" she asked him.

"No, I just need to talk about yesterday."

She bit her lip and nodded "okay"

"So why did you came back to the hamptons?" Daniel ask.

"I told you. I wanted to get revenge for my father. At first. But I met you.

"So you're the one that cause all of the things that been happening last summer?"

"Not all"

"Did you kill Frank and Tyler?"

Frank was Amanda well I guess Emily. I don't know who killed Tyler

So the girl that had been called Amanda all this time is Emily Thorne?

Yes

"So what should I call you?"

"Emily or Amanda it's up to you whatever you want"

"I guess I'll just call you Emily. Who else knows?"

"Nolan. He and my dad were close. Aiden knew. Tyler knew. Frank probably knew or was close to knowing."

"So tell me what happend from your chilhood till you get back to the Hamptons"

Emily sighed "everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Starting when?"

"Well tell me your childhood And after that"

My mom was sick. I don't really remember a lot. My dad wasn't the man you think he was. He was my best friend. He was sweet and I was his princess. I was best friends with jack. And when they took me away I gave him my puppy. I had a crush on him. I met Amanda in Jvie where she agree to switch identys. Nolan gave me 49 percent of the company and a box that belonged with my dad. I moved to the Hamptons to get revenge on your dad but I soon learned it wasn't him I needed to get revenge on. " Emily took a breath

"Do you love jack?"

"No, I don't. I think I do, but I actually don't. I love you Daniel."

"How can I believe that? How can I trust you?"

"I will not risk telling you all this if I don't really love you l."

"This could be part of your plan"

"No Daniel its not. I'm giving up my revenue so we could be together."

Daniel sighed and rubbed his face in his hands "I just need time. To process all this"

Emily bit her lower lip. "Yes, of course. I'll give you some space..."

Daniel got up and walked out on the balcony.

**sorry for taking soooo long. I am leaving Tuesday for vacation but will have a lot of free time to write so wen I get back I will post the next chapter.**

**please. please. Please send me some ideas. It is hard to keep within if I don't know what you guys wanna read. I need ideas ad I want other to come from you. Please review. Aid you f'd only want people to see your ideas pm me. I have a kik you can kik me.**


End file.
